FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING
by RedMonster00
Summary: One-shot inspirado en la escena de Estoico y Valka de "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2". Básicamente, Bakugo e Izuku bailan juntos! CoverArt: @Redmomo00 (tumblr) Video (Canal de Youtube): Fabled Lyrics


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

La noche se había asentado y la hoguera gigante emitía un calor abrigador; la gente se divertía tanto mientras comían, platicaban y bailaban. Los músicos sacaban sus instrumentos para avivar el ambiente, los que eran más dados a levantarse y mover los pies lo hacían. Y se movían de acorde a la música vivaracha como si hubiesen nacido para eso, sin miedo a que la gente los viera e incluso aplaudían. La fiesta estaba apenas calentando motores.

Izuku nunca había sido buena para bailar, ella tenía dos pies izquierdos; pero debía de admitir que a veces sentía el deseo interno por pararse e imitar a sus compañeras, ellas se levantaban en grupo entre risitas para invitar a sacar a más compañeros o amigas, o incluso bailar entre ellas. Cuando sus amigas quisieron invitarla a bailar, Izuku intentó declinar pues era mala bailarina, Uraraka y Ashido ignoraron su balbuceo pesimista y la sacaron al centro donde todos bailaban a la par.

—Baila conmigo, Deku —sonrió Uraraka dulcemente mientras las manos de la castaña se posaban osadamente sobre sus caderas e Izuku colorada correspondió poniendo sus hombros en los hombres de la chica. Y así comenzaron a bailar, Uraraka imponiendo el ritmo enseñándole con paciencia y lentitud como eran los pasos clásicos. Cuando lo repetías era bastante sencillo, Izuku estaba feliz de poder compartir una pieza con su amiga; aunque Uraraka sentía algo más que simple amistad aprovechaba estos pequeños momentos para atesorarlos en su corazón.

Se sorprendió de verse realmente disfrutando de bailar junto con todos sus compañeros, descalzos. Al son de las melódicas flautas y el laúd. La gente aplaudía y era feliz, embriagados por el ambiente que culminó en risas y vitoreo cuando la pieza acabó, sus amigas estaban cansadas y necesitaban reposar sus pies para la segunda ronda.

Izuku quien se había apenas integrado aún tenía esa mecha encendida, se había quedado sola a mitad del todo, su rostro estaba ligeramente sudoroso y sus pies un poco sucios de todo el musgo que pisaba, aunque esa es la costumbre.

—No puede ser que estés bailando ¿Tu? ¿Sobre todas las personas existentes sobre la faz de la Tierra? —la voz familiar le hizo sobresaltar girándose para ver como Katsuki se mofaba de ella. — ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, eh? ¿Deku-pies izquierdos?

—Kacchan…

Ella tan solo pudo colorarse de la vergüenza, intentó de alguna forma tapar su rostro encontrando en sus brazos un refugio. Katsuki continuó mofándose de ella sobre como usualmente al bailar conseguía pisar los pies de su pareja o tropezarse con sus propios pies torpes.

—Para nada, solo creo que siempre es bueno intentar cosas nuevas —dijo la peliverde robóticamente añadiendo palabras al segundo que su cerebro las procesaba, creando la excusa más forzada de todas. Gradualmente su rostro se iba poniendo más rojo, tanto que Katsuki bufó una risa con su sonrisa ladeada, como si internamente la juzgara.

—Que te cuesta decir "me la sudan estos plebeyos, voy a bailar porque me putas nace hacerlo".

—U-uhm s-sí, eso también.

Katsuki estaba siendo extrañamente más amable estos días, ya no tiende a gritarle sin razón alguna o empujarla, aunque no estuviese en su camino. Era raro, pero era agradable no ser tratada con cierta brusquedad. Ambos escucharon una repentina melodía nostálgica, un músico comenzó a silbar en solitario llamando la atención de todos. Esta melodía era tan vieja y contagiosa, es la canción que probablemente unió a cada pareja que ahora son pareja, casados, padres o abuelos.

La escuchaban desde que eran niños y ahora la volvían a escuchar, años atrás los niños la bailaban sin importar que, y la disfrutaban como nadie, pero les enseñaban como se bailaba de todas formas porque era tradición.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas esa estúpida canción que nos hacían bailar cuando críos? —inició Katsuki aunque sonaba exasperado en realidad podías escuchar un timbre de nostalgia.

—Por supuesto, era tan divertido y alegre —sonrió Deku genuinamente hacia sus pies descalzos notando que los pies de Katsuki de igual forma estaban sucios de pisar tierra, su sentido del oído fue tomado con la guardia baja cuando escuchó un segundo silbido, más cerca de ella. Katsuki había comenzado a silbar lentamente, demostrando que tan bien la recordaba.

—Por bravo mar navegaré… sin miedo ahogarme… y sortearé la tempestad… si eres para mí.

Izuku queditamente alzo la vista hasta ver a Katsuki cantando, la gente alrededor se vio atraída por el canto. Y algunos comenzaron a pararse, mayormente parejas sin importar la edad, o el género ellos comenzaron a revivir esos años en los que bailaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Vamos Deku, no me dejes colgado sé que te sabes la maldita letra —incentivo el rubio a lo que la peliverde reaccionó con una risita, dejando que continuara.

—Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz…. Me harán dejar mi viaje.

Las mejillas de Izuku se habían escarchado a rojo vivo mientras tomaba las manos de aquel al que había conocido de toda la vida.

—Si me prometes, corazón/ Si me prometes, corazón… amarme por la eternidad.

La voz de Izuku era como un pequeño y suave sabor angelical, tímido pero sincero. Katsuki estaba embelesado.

—Mi buen amor tan dulce y leal, me asombran tus palabras —increíblemente Izuku tomo la iniciativa al alzar su brazo para que Katsuki la imitara pegándolo al de ella caminando circularmente intercalando los brazos, cuan bien recordaban aquella pequeña danza que les enseñaban. — No quiero proeza audaz, solo quiero tu abrazo.

—Sortijas de oro te traeré, poemas te voy a cantar —Bakugo dejó que Izuku danzara alrededor suyo sin soltar de su mano, maravillado de como ella no podía quitarse esa tonta sonrisa de encima y mientras el cantaba recordando todo pudo escuchar a Izuku decir entre risas "Tu no compones ni por tu vida". — Te cuidaré de todo mal, si siempre me acompañas.

—Sortijas de oro para que, tus poemas no me importan ya. Solo quiero tu mano tomar.

—Mejor que eso no hay más.

Katsuki de alguna forma lograba que su agresiva violencia se viese como un acto de entrega y devoción para Izuku quien no podía parar de sonreír.

—Con tus abrazos y amor ¡En la danza y los sueños! Sin pena y alegría van conmigo yo te llevo ¡Por bravo mar navegaré, sin miedo a ahogarme y sortearé la tempestad si eres para mí!

No habían reparado en la cantidad de parejas se habían levantado para bailar y ahora todos aplaudían tras haber terminado tan hermosa canción, Izuku no pudo evitar mirar a Katsuki con tanto amor que olvido ser más disimulada. Los aplausos poco a poco comenzaron a ser ruidosos, tanto que no lograba escuchar nada de los que el muchacho le decía. Izuku hizo un gesto de esfuerzo para poder entender, pero no escuchaba.

Los aplausos fueron cambiados por gotas pesadas de lluvia que caían fuertemente sobre la tierra, Izuku se había despertado del sueño que tenía… bueno, no había sido precisamente un sueño si no más bien un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo. Se sintió lejos de Katsuki quien dormía descuidadamente, ella sonrió acariciando cuidadosamente su mejilla, recogiendo ese hilo de baba que estaba queriendo escurrir de su boca.

Se incorporó junto con el cuerpo de su esposo en donde sintió nuevamente una sensación de confort y calidez, casi por reflejo Katsuki al sentir un peso sobre él, uso su brazo para envolverla nuevamente.

* * *

.

**Alguien comenzó a escuchar mucho Celtic Woman y una cosa llevó a la otra, terminé escuchando OST de HTTYD por ende "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" y pensé "Wow ¿Y si Kacchan le dedica esto a Deku?" (fem! Deku es mi diosa, mi sol, mi todo). Siento mucho si esto salió OOC (sin embargo, no lo siento porque fuck it ¡Kacchan ama mucho a Izuku! ¡La ama, amigos! ¡Y es amor mutuo!**


End file.
